Marvel X-factor
by gm goodyeat
Summary: Erick frost puts a team of young mutants together to help deal with new dangers not even the X-women can handle after Magneta attack at Washington, D.C. and Trask failure after Russia now This team are ready for action and they are X-Factor
1. Starting days part one

white belly T-shirtNote this story takes place in the same universe to my x-women story for my marvel project

Part one starting days

We are shown at Washington D.C. where at a Bar a man in a white suit and short blond hair and blue eyes and white skin is talking to someone who is working for the President and showing files of Magneta fight at Washington a few days back

As you know Mr Frost that The President is wide awake and worry about what Magneta has done she said and after freeing those captured mutants from Trask back in Russia we know have to set up Project X-Factor she said

Don't worry Mrs Markson I know what needs to be done said Frost as he looked at the file of eatch mutant

As Frost looked at the files well drinking some beer he found one picture of a Mutant he liked one with a staff and playing cards and with a black sun hat

Who is this one ? asked Frost showing the picture to Mrs Markson

Oh her well her name is Rina Le Beau she goes by two names Spade Ace and Gambit but she kind of a thief when it comes to money but I don't think she be a good idea for Project X-factor

I think she might work smiled Frost

Later we are shown at new Orleans at a fancy Apartment three cats are sleeping than the doors open and a young woman in her mid 20's with purple eyes long brown heir long Cargo pants a white tank top over her jacket

Hey Eevee Jolteon and Espeon miss Me ? she asked oh mummy got some of that cat food you like she said and put her shoping bag down and went to get a can opener than she felt something was not right and got one of her playing cards from her left pocket witch was the joker

Nice said a voice you somehow knew I was in the room he said than the person shown him self to be Frost who was drinking Rina Bottle of wine

Hey that's my Wine said Rina I was saving that for a good Friday night she said as she put her card pack in her pocket

And knowing you that this wine might of been stolen joked Frost as he pore it in to a cup and started to drink it

What do you want ? asked Rina your not part of my mothers Thieves Guild are you ? she asked I saved her ass out of the fire before she said

Oh no I am not part of the Thieves Guild smiled Frost I am here to offer you a job he said as he put his cup down

What kind of job ? asked Rina as she looked at Frost Puzzled

A part of project X-Factor he said right now we are facing a new foe and the X-women wont be able to handle the ongoing dangers of a new world he said

Okay I'm in said Rina only if my cats come with me ? she asked

Lady you got it smiled Frost and pack your belongings its going to be a long trip he said

Later at new York where a young teen was helping his mum fixing a pipe in the house by using his fire powers

Good job boy said His mum its good to know that your powers can work for some good use she said

Hey no problem Mum said The boy than they here a knock on the door his mother goes to answer it and they open it and its Frost waiting for theme

Mrs Jones hello my name is Erick frost he said I would like to see your boy Alex Jones he said

What happened ? asked his Mum if that Kid got my boy in trouble aging than he did nothing

No I am not from school said Erick frost I want you son to join my project he said a team for mutants he said

Than Alex mother drop her tea mug but Erick got it just in time with out any of the tea spilling on his hand

Later in the living room they are talking

And you see your Son will be tought in one of are classes he said and we will pay for his living and tech him he said

Well this seems crazy said Alex mother My boy wanted to go to Xavier school when his powers kicked in but he never wanted to go she said he just worry about me she said after my husband left us she said

I'm ready said Alex as he showed up with a gym bag of his stuff and a laptop case around him its time to show People like Trask and Stryker that prejudice is wrong and show theme what Firestar can do he said

You sure Alex ? asked His mum as she went up to him

I am sure said Alex Xavier wont do what needs to be done but maybe This Erick frost guy can do what she cant do he said

Lets go than child smiled Erick frost and he comes with him he smiled to his mother as he left in his car and wave to her good buy and she did the same

Than we are shown at a Coney Island Freak show where at the trailer parks was a Wolf/Teen kid eating some KFC well reading a book on wolfs

Hey kid the boss wants you back in he freak show at 10 said one of the staff nembers

Yeah yeah he said as he was eating his chicken buger

Than Erick frost shows up with a black case and some chicken nuggets

Hello Rari Sinclair said Erick I've been told you like chicken he said

I will save that for later he said so what do you want ? he asked

I want you to join my team he said right now we are facing a new danger and we need all the help we can get he said

And what if I say no ? he asked

Than you be still here being mock and pick on by people for being a wolf mutant he said

Okay I'm in said Rari but I don't want anyone else making fun of me he said

You got it kid smiled Erick as he got up from his chair to sake hands with Erick frost

Later we are shown at India where a young Indian girl in her pre-teenaged years shot black hair brown eyes medium skin golden necklace around her neck a tiny red dot on her fourhead and a lavender skirt with dark blue borders and a white T-shirt and was bearfoot and hated to where shoes

The young girl was fixing some old Sentinal stuff that trask left some time ago

What secrets are inside you she ? asked her self as she was eating some food

Than the doors opend and Erick Frost shows up

Hello Child said Erick Frost you must be Sati Messua nicknamed Forge by your friends and family ? he asked

Yeah I know said Sati my dad knows I'm a mutant and says its not a big deal she said but hey once your a girl like me you can do a lot of things with tech and stuff she said

Than Erick Looked down to see the child was Bearfoot

I see you don't like wearing shoes ? he asked

I don't like Shoes Sati said they just feel to in you know I like to feel my feet on the ground not inside she said

I see said Erick as he looked at her work table and saw old sentainel stuff

I see you like getting some old Sentainel stuff ? he asked as he looked at her stuff

Yeah I like all kind of things she said anything I find I like to keep for my workshop she said my dad gave me his after the owner left she said

I see he said how would you like to be something bigger ? Erick asked I kid with gift like yours would be a good ace card to the team he said would would you say ? he asked

If you give me my own lab and my own tv with Blu-ray player I say yes smiled Sati as she sake hands with Erick

Than we are shown at a juvenile detention center in Chicago where Erick is being shown by one of the staff nembers in The room where they keep the juvenile kids in

So you keep him lock up like a animal ? asked Erick frost as he looked around

Have to said one of the staff nembers his mutant power would destroy everything electric in the Detention center he said than open the door to see a older teen with metal gloves around his arms sitting in his cell well looking at the floor

I'll leave you two to talk the Staff nember said and he closed the door and Erick goes up to talk to him

Nina Ashida ? asked Erick as he walked up to him

Yeah ? asked Nina as he looked up to see Erick look if your that shop owner boss who thinks I stole that Big sceen tv I never did it he said

Its okay child I am not a shop owner said Erick I am someone who is putting a team together

What kind of team ? asked Nina as he looked a little confused

One that will work out well said Erick

Later we are shown at a base in the froest where the team are together and talking

Okay so why are we being set up like this ? asked Rina as she was holding her cats in their box

Easy said a Voice as the doors opend and Erick Frost shows up

So what do you want with us and what's this team you are forming ? asked Rari Sinclair

To help deal with mutants and Humans said Erick look if you reanmber Magneta attacked Washington D.C. and left everyone wide awake and worry and after Trask with the Sentainels back in Russia they aske me to form this team together you got to picks one stay with me and I can help or go back to your old lifes he said but I will let you deside

I'm in said Rina

Me two said Nina

And me said Rari

and me said Sati

And me said Alex

Thank you smiled Erick frost and welcome to the X-Factor he said with a grin

End of part one


	2. Starting days part two

Starting days part two

We are shown at The base where the new Team X-factor are setting up shop at their new home

Well at one of the rooms Nina and Alex are trying to watch tv on the big sceen but all the shows ware in static

Dude I Tought Frost said we had a satellite dish said Nina as he tried to see what shows was on

Maybe we need to set everything up first said Alex

Than Sati comes in carrying spare parts of Sentinel parts in to the room

Hey Sati said Alex your good with tech right ? he asked

Yes replied Sati that's why the kids in my school nick named me Forge she said

Cant you I don't know set up a Satellite or something to send in to orbit so we can watch tv ? Alex asked I want to watch something he said

Well I can try and set up a Satellite but if I did it , illegally than we might of a problem she said

Oh nevermind said Alex as he put his hand over his face

Later at Erick frost office he is setting up his office and sets up his computer up as well and finds out he dose not have internet yet

I really need to update this base said Erick frost as he looked around

Later At New York the market a man in a black hoodie was talking with a Man in a black jacket

So do you have it ? he asked as he looked around

Yeah I do smiled the black hoodie man holding the USB stick out to give it to him

Good said the man you really helped well he said

No problem the man said as his skin turn black and had red hair and a white/Black suit

This new team wont know what hit theme he said as he turn to Erick frost

Later at the Base After a long day Erick and the others are having take out for dinner well the cooker was being fixed and was pizza and fries

Man this is so good said Gambit as she took a bite of her pizza

You said it replied Alex

Don't get to use to it said Erick once we get the cooker fixed its eating more deferent meals he said

Well we know that said Rari as he was eating his chicken pizza

Later outside the base the red hired man changed in to Gambit and went to the door to scan her D.N,A code

Name Gambit Mutant allowed said the computer and the doors open and He goes in

Later As Nina and Forge helped by putting the pizza boxes away and started to wash up the dishes

Well Alex and the rest of the name are picking code names

I don't get why we need code names ? asked Rina I mean it sounds like something from a old 80's comic you read as a kid she said

Well with Xavier school they picked code names for their students so we will do the same explaned Erick so pick your names he said

I am going to go for Gambit said Rina I have been known to gamble some time to time and I have been nick name for it as well she said as she was petting her cat Jolten on the head

I am going to go for Fire star said Alex as he shown up with Forge I always liked that name he said

I think I will go with the name wolfsbane said Ran I always had a wild side he said

I will go with the name Surge I always did have a power rush he said

Well its desided than smiled Erick we got are code names he said

Sweet said Alex so what is the Name of the team ? he asked

X-factor smiled Erick frost

Wait that's a talent show said Gambit can we use the same name

Well we can said Erick frost anyway we wont get in to that much trouble for copying a name he said

Anyway what will we are first mission ? asked Alex

Soon said Erick it will take time he said right now I think it will be good to have a early night he said

Oh really ? asked Gambit the night is still young and a young card player like my self needs some night out she said with a grin

Than the lights came off and everyone got up wondering what happened

Oh man what the powers out said Forge

Than the lights came on and their was two Erick frosts

Oh man what happened ? asked Firestar

I don't know said Gambit but looks like we have a problem at hand she said

End of part two


	3. Satrting days part Three

Satrting days part Three

We are shown inside the X-factor HQ where the Team are faceing a big problem there are two eric frost now

Oh man witch one is the real one ? asked Gambit as she looked at eatch one.

I am said the first one this one is the fake he said pointing to the second one.

Oh come one said the Second Erick frost this one has to be the fake he said

Dude witch one is the real one ? asked Firestar

I cant tell witch one is are Erick frost said Wolfsbane as he pointed to the first one than he looked shocked and was about to run for it but Lady Gambit stop him by using one of her cards and hit it on his leg and fell to the ground.

Than The fake Eric frost skin turn blue and had short red hair yellow eyes and a black/white suit on.

I knew it said Eric frost masquerade he said

Pretty clever on finding out I was the fake said masquerade how you do it ? he asked

Easy said Lady Gambit the real Eric frost the real one is much deferent than you are she said

Oh really ? asked Masquerade lets see how you handle this ? he asked. than shapeshift to wolverine and got her claws out ready to fight

Lets see how you fight me now ? he said as he got his claws out and the team start to battle Masquerade

Okay lets see how you like my ace cards ? said Lady gambit as she power up her cards and used theme on Masquerade that sent him flying to the other side of the room

Alright nice shot smiled Surge

Its all in the Aim replied Lady Gambit as she showed the queen of harts

Than Masquerade comes back up and turns in to Deadpool and gets his guns out

Dude this guy can become anyone ? asked Firestar

Pretty much said Eric frost we need to be careful he said

But just as Masquerade was about to strike Forge shows up with some kind of device to puts Masquerade in to a coma and back to him self.

Nice toy said Surge as he looked at it how did you make it ? he asked

Oh that's easy smiled Forge I just used some spare parts from my boxes she said its kinda like making painting the mona lisa with felt tip pens. she said

Well we better call Fury and have him turn in said Eric as he got his phone out.

Later one of Fury transports show up outside X-factor HQ where Masquerade is being taking to the Triskelion to be kept with the other superpower evil mutants

Well I have to hand it to you guys you did well said Fury but we will keep a eye on your guys to see what happens. she said

No problem said Eric but we will help anytime he said and they handsake.

After that the team are having a meeting and talking in the room.

Well done team said Eric thanks to you we stop Masquerade he said

So when to we start the real mission ? asked Surge

Soon smiled Eric he said soon

end of part Three


	4. Earthquake part one

Earthquake part one

We are shown at African nation of Lyrobia At the streets a young man and his little brother are helping the family loading some food and drinks in to the truck.

Hey dad ? asked The young man how many more boxes do you want now ? he asked

Just a few more tilo smiled his father than he felt the ground moving a bit.

Kids get in to the house said his father pointing to the house and the family run in to the house fast.

Than the ground started to sake and parts of towers came down and cars full in to the destroyed ground.

Later back at America At X-factor HQ Eric frost is in the training room with the X-factor team training theme to become better heroes.

Okay team said Eric as he looked at theme and knew this would be hard training theme.

As you know we will be facing new dangers like magneta and more He said and these Stands of Magneta forces will be your first test now go Eric said.

Lady gambit started first and got out one of her cards and charge her power in to it and it the stand of mastermind and destroyed it.

Not bad smiled Eric you did well gambit but your need a bit more better aim with out going full power he said with a smile.

Than the next person was Firestar who made five fire balls and hit theme at the stand of Mastermind and burn pretty fast.

Wow he pretty good said Forge as she took a picture of it.

Than Fury show up to talk with X-factor about something that has been going on.

Oh fury it is good to see you smiled Eric as he and Fury hand sake.

I need your help said Fury as she show him a silver disk

Later at the X-factor briefing room Fury was showing X-factor the video clips of the Earthquakes that have been happening at the African nation of Lyrobia.

As you know these Earthquakes aren't normal said Fury showing theme the video tape as you can see something or someone is making trouble.

So you want us to handle the problem ? asked Firestar.

Yes replied Fury we could use the X-women but we thought using X-factor was more of a good idea Fury said

Don't worry said Eric my team will deal with the problem he said

I hope so replied Fury I hope so.

Later at the X-factor jet Eric and his team are heading to where The earthquakes have been happing.

So how do you think these Earthquakes are happing ? asked Firestar as he looked out of the window.

I'm not sure replied Forge these aren't the kind of earthquakes she replied something or someone might be making this happen.

Well we better stop it replied Surge who knows what kind of damage can happen.

Witch is why we need to stop this from getting worse said Eric and they land the x-factor jet in the landing bay of the air port.

Later after getting out the team get out of the air port and have a look around the place. to find any leads

So where should we go ? asked Gambit as she got out are cards from her pocket and shuffle theme a bit.

well for starters we will aske people what they saw replied Eric and find what we can find he said okay team lets go he said and they left.

Later as The x-factor team are walking down the streets they see people remaking their windows and doors after what happened.

Man this looks pretty bad said Forge as she looked around.

You said it replied Eric but we got to find out who and what is making these Earthquake he said and stop theme before anymore damage is done.

At top of a tower a shadow like figure who could not be seen looked down at the city and smiled evily.

They will pay for what they did to my parents the person said and left

End of part one


	5. Earthquake part two

Earthquake part two

We are shown back at the African nation of Lyrobia where at the office of The Lyrobia leader he is talking with Eric frost and his team X-factor.

Thank you for coming said the Lyrobia leader as he was wipeing his picture of him self by the newly made hospital clean,

We came as soon as Fury gave word replied Eric frost so when did these earthquakes start happing ? he asked.

Two weeks ago replied the Lyrobia leader at first we thought it was just the ground moving than it got worse he replied.

Don't worry will look in to it said Forge as she took a step forward and show her files to him.

And so this kid ? asked the Lyrobia leader as he looked a little confused she young enough to be my daughter he said

Oh sorry smiled Eric frost this child here is Sati Messua but she is nickname forge he replied

And I'm from India Force replied and I am one of the smartest minds in my homeland she replied and trust me sir I can help you end this earthquake problem she replied.

Okay kid I trust you said the Lyrobia leader but don't let me down he said belive me a lot of people want me to stop this Earthquake problem he said

Hey I'm a smart kid smiled Force and I can find this out in no time she replied

Later at the market Gambit with fire star wolfsbane and surge

Man this market sure is busy said Fire star looking around and saw people selling spare parts and food and head phones.

hello young boy said the store owner as he was drinking some beer my name is Tilo owner of tilo computer would you like to buy from me ? he asked as he smiled.

Yeah sure said Surge as he looked at the computers and saw some headphones.

How much for the headphones ? Surge asked as he looked at theme and saw they are golden.

A lot smiled Tilo

Wait a second said Lady gambit as she pick theme up and saw they are spay painted to be gold

Hey you trick me said Surge as he got angry at the shop owner as he pointed at him.

I got to go said Tilo and he left as fast as he can.

Thanks Rhina replied Surge I own you one now he said

Hey no problem smiled Gambit as he walked to the market and kept going.

At the roof tops the same person from before use her powers and the ground starts to shake.

At the same time Forge Earthquake scan pick it up as everything starts to shake.

It happing said Forge as she took cover under the table of the Lyrobia leader table with Eric frost

It strange said Forge as she looked at her device and looked a little confused.

What do you mean ? asked Eric frost

These Earthquakes aren't happing on theme on she said i think something is wrong she said as she looked at her device.

Than the earthquakes stop and everything is back to Normal.

I think i know what been making those earthquakes now replied Forge as she got out from under the table.

Than we better get the team together now replied Eric frost and stop who ever been doing this he said as he got his phone out to phone the team

End of part two


	6. earthquake Part three

earthquake Part three

We are shown at the X-factor jet where Inside Forge is showing the team what she found on the Earthquakes.

You see guys I think these Earthquakes are control by a person Said Forge as she showed the Images on the computer and show how it happened.

Look right there said Forge as she stop the Image as she show someone on top of a tower pointing to the computer screen.

It looks like a Person replied Firestar

Maybe the Person who is doing this is a mutant thought Surge

Most likely replied Forge it all starting to come together now she said as she got out her pen from her jacket and writing down notes that not even Wolfbang and Firestar undertood.

Man for a Egg head she really knows how to show it said Firestar as he looked shocked.

And knowing where This person might be I say it has to be a cave Forge replied showing Her team the Notes.

Okay we are going to have to Act fast to find this person replied Erick frost okay team lets move out he said and they off to find this so called Mutant.

As they flew the jet they landed it near a glif side and they get out and Not before Eric told Gambit to stay.

Sorry Gambit your need to stay said Eric their no telling what that mutant will do if he stole this ship he said to her.

That's understandable smiled Gambit and heads back to the ship to wait.

Come on Team lets get this Mutant before He or she makes any more trouble said Eric and they head off to stop this Person.

As soon as they walked in to the Cave they saw a sleeping bag some food and plans on the walls to destroy the city of lyrobia.

Than Forge walked up and knew what the plans are.

They are plans to attacke the city replied Forge as she took pictures with her I-phone.

Than the ground started to move around a bit and they looked to see a young nubian/African Woman with long dark hair and a red T-shirt with holes around the sleeves and black shorts and green Sandles.

What are you doing in my home ? she asked this is my place she said as she pointed at theme.

You need to stop destroying the city said Eric it not fair to those people he said to her

Well I am going to show you what the Avalanche can do she said than punch the ground to make a large earthquake and ran out before the cave came in

But it did not stop Eric frost and his team they got out just in time and ready to battle Avalanche.

Okay team we need to capture Avalanche before she makes more trouble said Eric.

Understood said the team as they got ready to Rumble.

Firestar made tiny yellow/red fireballs in his finger tips and set theme off around Avalanche like how July did it.

Learn that from that Fire work making X-women Nember July smiled Firestar

Than Avalanche moved the fire away by using her mutant power to move the rocks and kick the ground to make a big shockwave around the earth that shaked the ground that sent Firestar flying but use his flying power to keep him up in the air.

Than Surge jump in to the air and made a powerful electric ball and sent it at Avalanche but Avalanche pick the ground up to make a shield for her self that kept her from getting the shock of a life time.

It no use she keep using the earth around her as A weapon said Firestar

We just need a opening said Eric

I can do that smiled Wolfsbang as he ran to Avalanche and she try to take him down.

Okay Surge now said Eric as he pointed to Avalanche as she try to take out wolfsbane

Got it smiled Surge and let out a powerful electric blast that shocked Avalanche knocking her out cold.

We did it smiled Eric frost as he remove his sunshades. great work team.

Later after the fight Avalanche is being taking to the Triskelion to be kept with the other dangerous mutants.

Than Fury who was having a Smoke show up to Thank X-factor for their work.

Great work team smiled Fury thanks to you all the city is saved she said to Theme.

No problem fury smiled Eric just a part of the job he said with a Grin on his Face.

Later Back at the Jet ship Avalanche was in a holding cell wtich was a grey/Black room with no windows or anything.

Than something happened the door opened and Blob and Mastermind show up to Free Avalanche from S.h.i.e.l.d.

Hello Avalanche smiled Master mind my name is Jessica but you can call me master mind she said to Her My boss Magneto wants you to Join her little team she said with a Smile on her Face.

And they left the ship by using a Teleporting Device and left as fast as they can.

End of part Three


	7. Karma Part one

Karma Part one

We are shown at X-factor HQ where Eric frost was in his office writing about his team and how well they have done the last few weeks.

Than the doors open and Firestar shows up and is not happy about the X-women team.

Did you see this ? Asked Firestar showing a news paper to Eric as he put it on his desk.

What the Problem ? Asked Eric as he looked confused.

It those X-women said Firestar as he got angry. They helped a new mutant who can turn to Metal he said and look at us their a few of us and more of theme he said we need some Extra help he said

I know how you feel said Eric but Project X-factor is top secret he said we are to be giving orders by Fury and that it he said

What I mean is we need new Nembers said Firestar something that can make us more open he said

Well I just feel we need more Nembers said Firestar as he walked out of Eric frost office.

Later at a Large penthouse A woman In a Black Bessnus suit with long black hair pale white skin and with a red Dimond on her forehead was looking out of her window well talking with some Men in her office.

As you see my fellow men I belive The tomb of the one called Apocalypse can be found she said and to do it we need this Mutant she said showing Theme some files of a Japanese/Vietnamese mutant.

I nicknamed him Karma a mutant telepath who is much stronger than james grey and I think he can help us Find The tomb of Apocalypse She said we try to get in to his Parents Apartment but let just say things never went so well.

So how are you going to find Him ? Asked one of the Bord Nembers as he gross his arms.

Easy smiled The woman I had a old Friend from DC to get me one of Trask old Sentinels and Reprogream it to her control.

Wait the Progream was Shut down after what happened in Genosha said one of the Nembers wont Fury find out ? He asked after all all Sentinel Progreams had shut been shut down.

Don't worry smiled the Woman I had this Sentinel link to DC cut off so they cant Track it back she said to Theme

Renmber Essex if you are found out we cant back you up they said

Don't worry smiled Essex I have made sure everything will go as plan he said to Theme.

Later at the Streets of new york Firestar was walking down the streets eating a Buger king meal well thinking to him self.

Than A homeless Teenager walked past him And Stole his Wallet with out him knowing.

Than Firestar looked and saw something took it and than he looked to see the Homeless Teen walking always and Quickly knew it was him.

Hey give back my Wallet said Firestar as he ran after him than The homeless teen looked up to see A large Sentinel that was Red and black instead of Purple

Target found begging capture it said as he set it self for stun.

Than firestar shows up and makes some fireballs and aimed theme at The Sentinel as it fell to the ground.

Back at X-factor HQ at Forge room she is on her computer and used the CCTV to look around areas of America and other parts around the world for any Terroist acts.

Than she picks up something happing in new York and looked on her computer to find A new kind of sentinel in new York.

Wait a sentinel ? aaked Forge I thought they shut down after what Stryker did ? thought Forge than she gets her comlink to talk with Eric frost about this.

At Eric frost office he is working on his computer until Forge talks with him on the Comlink.

Hello ? asked Eric as he spoke in the comlink to see who it is.

Eric it me Forge she said as she spoke in to the comlink. I have some really bad news it seems a sentinel is attacking new York and firestar is in the middle of it.

Okay lets get the team together and take out the Sentinel before it dose anymore damage he said and he gets out of his office to get the team together.

At the battle Firestar is trying his hardist to take out this Sentinel.

But than something happened The Sentinel stoped and fell to the ground Than he looked to see the kid who helped him as he fell to the ground but Firestar catch him.

Than Firestar looked to see the X-factor jet.

Later at Nattie Essex was in her office talking to a Tablet of Apocalypse as she kneel before her.

My lady Apocalypse I let the mutant get away she said as she still kneel before her. But I have plans trust me she said as she got up and lit a candle and put it by the tablet to show her respect.

Than she left the room to get to work to capture the Mutant to show This Apocalypse just how much she wanted to prove her self.

End of part one


	8. Karma Part two

Karma part two

We are shown at X-factor HQ where at Forge lab she was looking at the details of this Sentinel and who sent it.

Than the doors open and Eric frost shows up with some files on trasks Sentinels.

Found anything Forge ? asked Eric as he walked in to forge lab.

I have replied Forge it seems that this Sentinel was reprogram to find that teenage mutant replied Forge showing Eric the files.

Plus I think it not Trask replied Forge I think it someone who somehow stole a sentinel from the army she said

Right I better look in to this said Eric talking to him self and walked out of the lab and closed the door.

Later at the med room the young teen was in a room sleeping well Firestar' gambit and Wolfbane was talking about who this young mutant was.

So who is this guy anyway ? asked Gambit as she was shuffling her cards.

Beats me said Firestar but this punk stole my money but he did safe everyone from that Sentinel he said so I can tell he a runaway.

Wait how can you tell he a runaway ? asked Gambit looking a little confused.

Second hand stuff' smells really bad like he never shawor in years replied Firestar as he looked at a list of things he pointed out.

Good point thought Gambit as she looked at the teenage runaway.

Than he slowly started to wake up get up and saw the other three nembers of x-factor looking at him.

Hey who are you guys ? asked the teenage runaway and what is this dump ? he asked

This is project X-factor said Firestar and you stole my money he said to him.

Look I'm sorry said the Kid I just needed money for food that all he said to theme I never meant to make so much trouble he said to theme.

What happened to you ? asked Gambit as she looked a little confused.

I Became a runaway after my Aunt kicked me out of her house when I had my boyfriend over he said I been living on the streets after that he said

Man I am so sorry to here that said Firestar as he felt bad for him.

All I know from after this one of those Sentinels that attacked Magneta home for mutants show up Karma said I was hoping to catch a boat and get there.

Look last thing you want is to go to Magneta so called Paradice said a Voice and they looked to see Eric frost as he walked in.

Wait you knew Magneta ? asked Firestar as he looked a little confused.

A long time ago replied Eric and it was one of the most devastating points in both Xavier and Magneta lives he said

Than he looked at the window and talked with the team.

Something horrible happened to the old team and sadly both Xavier and Magneta left. said eric as he turn back to his team.

Xavier form the school well Magneta form the sisterhood of mutants and after everything, they both haven't talked to eath other in years said Eric I wish we could of done something, to save martin and Jun foley he said

Look I know I am not Xavier said Eric but I want to make Project X-factor in to something more he said and I want to help this team become stronger.

And you are doing that said Firestar as he gave his a tump up to give his thanks.

Thank you smiled Eric frost as he felt more of a leader aging.

Later we are shown outside the Penthouse where Mrs Essex was standing, outside as she was watching out from her rooftops.

Than the doors, open and one of the lab workers show up to give her the bad news.

Mrs Essex I have some really, bad news said one of the lab workers it seems the sentinel we send had been capture he said

No matter smiled Mrs Essex the tracking device on the Sentinel, we left will help us find him she said than left to get her device to track where the young Mutant is now.

And she went in to the living room pick up the device that show where the young Mutant could be.

Perfect all is going as plan Smiled Mrs Essex as she left with the lab worker to find the Mutant.

End of part two


	9. Karma part three

Karma part three

We are shown at the night sky where Mrs Essex and her Black ops team the U-women are tracking down the sentinel where the boy might be.

Inside the main helicopter Mrs Essex was using a tracking device to track down the Sentinel.

You really think this device will work ? asked the Pilot as he was flying the copter.

Trust me Smiled Mrs Essex I had this device made to track the sentinel we sent she said and once we capture the boy we will find the Tomb of Apocalypse.

Well I just hope the device tracks that mutant of yours said the pilot as he was flying the copter.

Later back at X-factor HQ Forge was looking in to the sentinel had found a tiny tracking device core and knew they been bug.

Oh no said Forge as she got her comlink to talk with Eric frost.

Eric I think we been track said Forge talking on the comlink.

Yeah I see it replied Eric as he saw a team of Copters flying around X-factor HQ.

Outside the Copters let down some rope and the U-women go down and on to the roof tops than they loaded up their guns ready to take on X-factor.

Alright everyone be sure to load your guns and set for stun said the leader are boss wants the mutant alive he said and they go down the stairway and head inside.

As soon as they got inside they looked around as the team went in and looked to see where the mutant was.

Than one of the nembers saw a card the Ace of spades landing down on the floor and they looked to see what the card was.

What the hell is this ? asked a Female Nember looking at the card pointing her gun to it.

Than the card is set off witch blows up sending the troops all over the room.

Crap I think they found us said the leader use your night vision mode he said as he set them on and so did the others.

Than they looked around and wonder where the mutants are.

Come out said the leader you cant hide from us he said to theme as he pointed his gun around.

Than he looked to see a card that was the queen of hearts and it set off and blew up the room.

Damit where the hell are they ? asked the leader as he looked around and pointed his gun to where they might be.

Than Eric frost shows up with team X-factor and use his mutant power to control the leader mind.

Hey what the hell you doing to me you jerk ? asked the leader as him and the others had no control on their minds.

Stopping you all from destroying x-factor HQ replied Eric be thankful you are Lucky I don't kill people or I had you dead in seconds.

Than they fell to the floor out cold and fast a sleep

Than the doors open and Mrs essex show up to do battle with X-factor.

So your X-factor smiled Essex why don't you give me the boy before I hurt you she said to theme.

You are not taking him said Eric as he got his mind ready.

And the team got ready to protect their new friend.

You really think you can stop me ? asked Mrs Essex I am a mutant my self she said as she remove her make up to show her snow white skin and remove her contacts to show up shining red eyes.

She a mutant ? asked Firestar as he looked shocked

Not shocked replied Eric I felt something was blocking my powers he said to the team.

Look hand over the boy and I may let you life smiled Mrs Essex as she offer her hand to make a deal.

Forget it said Eric as he put his hand on his head to use his mind powers to battle Essex.

Than you can die with the rest of your team smiled Essex with a sinister grin.

Than they use their power in a mind lock and battle eatch other in a psychic battle.

In their minds Eric was in a white armor with a sword in his hand.

Well Mrs Essex was in a battle suit.

So this is it ? asked Mrs Essex battle of minds ? she asked Eric

It seems that way said Eric as he got his sword out and gets ready to fight.

Mrs Essex got her battle suit ready and started to fire around Eric than he jump up and got his sword out and try to strike the suit but with no hope.

You really think that can stop me ? asked Mrs Essex I have lived many years and can never die she said to him.

maybe but anything can be beating said Eric as he got his sword out and turn it to a Diamond one and slice the part of the suit.

And with that THE Psychic battle ended.

In the real world Mrs Essex fell to the ground and so did Eric.

This might of been a fools Gambit said Mrs Essex as she wipe the blood from her lips and got up.

Eric got up as well and Mrs Essex made her part and Teleported her self and the U-women away.

We got to stop theme said Firestar but Lady Gambit stop him.

It to late now said Lady gambit that Honte gris gris is gone now she said

Dude did you just say some Cajun at me ? asked Firestar

Well I was born in the Louisiana Gambit replied so I know some words she said

Other than that we did a good job smiled Eric than he looked at The young boy

How would you like to join Project X-factor ? asked Eric

Sure thing smiled the boy as he took Eric hand, And the name is Kai he said to him.

Later at Mrs Essex penthouse she talking to the people in her office about what happened.

You let us down said one of the Nembers.

Don't worry I made a little setback she said and besides I wont be needing the boy anymore she said as she show a USB stick with Deta one where to find the Tomb of Apocalypse.

How did you get it ? asked One of the Nembers.

I had one of the U-women teleported to get the deta from X-factor she replied with a sinister grin on her face.

End of part three


	10. Krakoa Island part one

Krakoa Island part one

We are shown at a Large ship at the middle of the Night inside the ship main room was One of Magneta followers Catseye who was with Vanisher and Pyra are behind him as they are making their way to a unknown Island.

So your saying Magneta wants us to find some rock ? Asked Pyra big deal she said

Not just anywork pyra said Vanisher The gem of Cyttorak. They say it can give a mutant a Secondary Mutation she replied and Magneta thinks this gem will make us mutants stronger she said to Pyra as she was drinking some beer.

Well I found this map after I was in a old shipyard said Catseye showing the map and this thing will make us mutants stronger he said to the other two.

Later on the Island a young blond hair girl who was stuck on the Island for other a year was waiting for someone to show up well she was drinking some coconut milk.

Great Della ramsey you get stuck on a Island when thoses high school kids leave you on a Island and your only mutant power is to understand every person from France to Japan. and they leave you just that your a mutant she said to her self so Unreal she said to her self as she was drinking some more cocanut milk.

Than she looked and saw a large Ship coming this way thinking they are here to safe her.

Hey guys she said as she was waveing in hopes they see her.

Later In the Morining at Project X-factor at the Breakfist table lady gambit was sitting on her chair well eating some nature bits well looking on her I-pad.

Than the doors open and Shinn shows up with Firestar and Wolfsbane who are getting a bite to eat.

Well I see the three little bears are awake joked Lady gambit.

Guess what we are going on a little early spring break said Firestar as he show her a little Island in the middle of the South of madagascar.

What the card of ace am I looking at ? Asked Lady gambit as she looked a little confused.

Dude it a Island called Krakoa said Firestar I been told college students and film stars have parties here He said so me and Shinn and Wolfsbane thought we could sneak the X-factor jet and have a little down time he said if you want to come that is ? .

You got your self a deal smiled Lady gambit as she finshed her meal. Anyway lets get are swim where and stuff and head for some Fun and sun she said with a smiled on her face.

Later The team sneak in their stuff to the X-factor jet and steal the jet keys with Gambit taking the seat.

You sure you can fly this ? Asked Firestar as he looked a little confused.

Hey I flew things when my Mum did Bank hist and she train me to fly these type of jets before she said to her friends.

I had no idea replied Shinn

Than the X-factor jet takes off with out anyone knowing.

But in Forge room she was sleeping on her sofa and on her tiny silver device is started going on and off as it was link to the x-factor jet.

Later on Back at Krakoa Island Catseye are on Dry land are holding Della at gun point wanting to know where the Gem was kept.

I keep doing you I have no idea what your talking about said Della I have no idea about any gem she said to theme.

Likely story said Catseye I know you have it he said anyway we better keep you safe he said and took della in to the ship and lock her in the Storge room.

Well we better set up post said Catseye as he turn to a large Panther and ran off to find the gem him self.

Later at the sky The X-factor set is flying to where the Island is well inside Gambit Firestar and Shinn are in the control room heading to where it is.

Dude how long is it ? asked Gambit as she was shuffing her cards in her hands. I am getting tired of looking out of the window seeing northing but sea and Dorphins she said to the gang.

Soon said Firestar and they finally see the Island.

You know this is where they filmed the Monster movie Krakoa said Shinn

Really ? asked Gambit I never watch that movie she said I think my mother had that film she said to Firestar and Shinn.

It true said Firestar hell I even have the dvd somewhere in my dvd pile.

We will watch it after are little Vacation said Shinn after that they land the x-factor jet by the beach.

Than the doors open the they get out and had a look around.

This is perfect smiled Lady gambit perfect sun and a good tang she said to the other two.

Man I cant wait to take some pictures said Firestar as he got his I-phone out.

Later back at X-factor HQ eric frost gets up and heads to the control room to only find the X-factor jet gone.

Where the hell is the Jet ? asked Eric as he looked shocked.

Than the door open and Forge wolfsbane and Surge show up with some really bad news.

I think I know what happened to it said Forge showing Eric on her I-pad of a clip of fire star and the other two taking the x-factor jet.

They are beyond dead said Eric as he looked at the clip and knew he was going to have a talk with theme.

End of part one


	11. Krakoa Island part two

Krakoa Island part two

Later back at X-factor HQ Eric frost and Forge are looking on the computer looking for the X-factor jet and where it might be.

I swear on my grandmother resting place I will mind wipe those stutdents to the stone age said Eric as he got angry.

Kids will be kids joked Forge as she was looking on her computer.

Yeah well this is not a kids school said Surge this is a World fighting force.

Well they wont be getting out of ten rounds with me replied Eric I want theme found right now he said to his team.

Later outside Catseye and his troops ship Him and his two help are looking outside thinking of where the gem might be.

So what are we going to do now ? asked Pyra as she got a beer out of the cooling tank.

We will to find it in that Volcano said Catseye pointing to a large Volcano at the top of the hills.

Wait you got to be joking said Vanisher you want us to risk are lifes for a gem that might be up there ? she asked pointing to the top of the hill.

Well knowing those Adventure movies I saw on netflicks it might be true grin Catseye as he knew as he was right.

Later outside the X-factor jet the team Wolfsbane Gambit and Karma and even Firestar had a look around and knew Krakoa Island was perfect for some fun and sun.

Okay time for some relaxing and drinking cola smiled Firestar has he got the cooker out from the holding room and some hot dogs.

Than Gambit got the table ready and the cards as well.

No said Karma we are not playing strip card games he said to her.

Hey I was not thinking of that joked Gambit as she shuffle her deck in a pro way.

Dude how did you learn to shuffle cards that way ? asked a confused Firestar

My mother use to take me to card cames back home Gambit replied sometimes she would let me play as well.

Man sounds like you are a pro said Karma as he was setting everything up.

I learn from the best joked Gambit.

Than Wolfsbane stoped and felt something was strange and ran off to find where something was coming from.

Than he ran to where Catseye and the ship was and ran back to tell the others what he found.

Later at top of the Volcano Catseye was looking at the map well Vanisher and Pyra are still wondering why Magneta put a lot of trust in him.

Hey cat boy ? asked Pyra can I aske you something ? she asked how come you join Magneta for so long she asked him.

That something you should keep to your self said Catseye rudely as he was reading the map.

Than they found a Steel like door that looked like it was made years ago and on the centure at a marking of a Deity in Crimson armor.

This is the stop smiled Vanisher you want me to teleport us in ? she asked as she remove her sunshades.

Not yet said Catseye as he looked at the marking than put a tiny red rock in the centure that open the door.

Wait how did he do that ? asked Vanisher as she looked shocked.

Easy smiled Catseye i found this Red stone when i was in duabi he said to theme and he walked in and the rest follow.

Later at Catseye ship Wolfsbane show theme the ship and they looked around to see anything they left.

So do you think they are after something ? asked Gambit as she looked around and than she saw a looked door and use her power to blow up the locks and open the door to find the young girl Della ramsey tide up.

Wait who is she ? asked Gambit as she looked a little confused

I am someone who been trap on this island for years she said as Firestar untied her.

Anyway we need to stop some really evil bad guys before they do something stupid she said

What do you mean ? asked Wolfsbane as he looked confused

Come with me she said and they follow her

End of part two


	12. Krakoa Island part three

Krakoa Island part three

We are shown inside the temple Catseye and Pyra and Vanisher are walking inside and they find a Red ruby and they walk in where Catseye looked at the red ruby and took it with out any problems.

Perfect a second mutant power he said to the two other mutants

Great we are going to have a werecat joked Pyra as she lit up a light.

Than Della shows up with Gambit and firestar and even wolfsbane.

Give it up Catboy said Gambit as she got her cards ready manly the ace of spades out.

Oh good I get to test my new powers out smiled Catseye as he hold the red ruby.

Than something happened the red ruby powered him up giving him a second mutant power turning him into a giant cat beast.

Dude what the hell happened to him ? asked Gambit looking shocked.

I think the ruby is giving him a second mutant power replied Della

Shane said a voice and Catseye looked to see that Eric frost has shown up.

Well Eric it good to see you smiled Catseye a long time when I was called Shane he said

It your name Eric he replied and you are still one of Xavier students he said to him.

Don't call me that Catseye said I left when Magneta show how easy it was to deal with racist monsters who fear us he said

Me and Xaiver are trying to show the world that people don't need to fear mutants Eric said

Don't you even renmeber my girlfriends name when she died ? Catseye asked as he got angry as he got his claws out.

I do said Eric her name was June Foley I know you loved her more than anything he said to Catseye.

But this is anyway to live this life ? he asked you could of help us he said but you join Magneta he said this wont bring her back he said to him.

It too late to turn back now said Catseye as he drew his claws out and went for Eric and just as he was about to strike Eric frost turn to his Diamoned form/

I told you I am not just the mind reader joked Eric as he smiled a bit.

You always did had a few tricks in your gene said Catseye

Than Vanisher teleported close to where Eric was but just before she did the killing blow Karma use his mutant power to take control of Vanisher to make her stop.

You telepath scum what are you doing to me ? asked Vanisher as she try to move.

Taking control of your body smiled Karma I tell you that you are lucky I am going easy on you smiled Karma.

Than Pyra got a lighter and made a large fire ball that made a firewall and Catseye and Vanisher getaway and so did Pyra and they made a clean get away

We have to go after theme said Firestar as he use his mutant power to take in all the fire by his hand and fell to the ground out cold.

We better go after theme said Gambit as she and Wolfsbane go after Catseye and the other two.

Outside the mountin Catseye see one of Magneta jets heading it way for theme.

Great I told you this was a stupid idea said Vanisher and worst of all I had a telepath in my mind she said

Well be thankful he never left you in a catatonic state Catseye said as he was holding the ruby tight in his hands.

Than gambit frew a card at the ruby that blows it up and turning Catseye back to human.

You fools scream Catseye as he got angry and turn in to a giant cat form to go after theme.

Well he was fighting Pyra was picking up some of the destroyed parts of the ruby and put theme in her pocket than the plane shows up

Than the doors opens up and Hardware shows up and Pyra and Vanisher goes in and Catseye follow.

See you next time said Catseye and the plane takes off and left.

Later Back at the X-factor HQ Eric was talking with Gambit' firestar and wolfsbane about what happened

You do know that your actions cause god knows how many air laws you broken said Eric and for this I want you to do clean up duty for the next two weeks he said

Understood said Firetstar and they left.

Than Della shows up to talk with Eric frost about joining the team.

So mrs Della you ready to join X-factor ? Eric asked I know your not a mutant he said but this team is willing to let you join he said

Thanks and please call me cypher she said and they hand shake.

Later back at Magneta stronghold on Genosha Magneta was with Catseye as they watch as Harddrive and some other mutant lab workers are trying to rebuild the Ruby together aging.

I'm sorry I let you down Magneta said Catseye I know this cant go unnoticed he said to her.

You did well smiled Magneta you are able to get back the ruby for me and with mastermind forming that little strike team for me and you getting what I need we will have more than a show for Xavier and Eric smiled Magneta as she gave a evil grin on her face.

End of part three


End file.
